Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{4p - 5}{2p + 2} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p + 2$ $ 4p - 5 = \dfrac{2p + 2}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(4p - 5) = 2p + 2 $ $32p - 40 = 2p + 2$ $30p - 40 = 2$ $30p = 42$ $p = \dfrac{42}{30}$ Simplify. $p = \dfrac{7}{5}$